Alpha Movement
Alpha Movement is the Megaman X1 team. Started by Rich in early 2005, it soon went into a several month-long hiatus. After Jade took control of the site, it began to pick itself up into the team it is today. While it is the current MMX1 team, there have been numerous teams before, including Maverick Hunter Unit X (MHUX). Unlike most MM Teams, in which the group has broken away from the villain, the Alpha Movement is still a group of Mavericks serving under Sigma. As a result, their epilogues are told primarily from a Maverick's point of view. =Team Roster= The Alpha Movement *Launch Octopus - Jade *Boomer Kuwanger - Dark Knight *Chill Penguin - Regulus *Spark Mandrill - Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth - *empty* *Storm Eagle - Seadragon *Sting Chameleon - Darksage *Armored Armadillo - Cyros Supporting Cast *Sigma *Vile *Dr. Wily Rogues' Gallery *Signas *Megaman X *Zero *Axl *Alia *The Zeta Squad *The Nightmare Police *iX *Dr. Eggman *The Shadow Hunters *Commander Gunner *Nightshademon Past Members *Boomer Kuwanger - Rich *Storm Eagle - Vulcan *Chill Penguin - O'Malley *Sting Chameleon - Duck *Chill Penguin - Brick *Armored Armadillo - Blackbelt =Epilogues= Season 1: Enter the Madness Served mainly as an introduction to the main characters, including the Alpha Movement itself, Sigma, Vile, the Maverick Hunters, and the Zeta Squad. After a few misadventures against the Hunters, the climax came with the arrival of iX. *'1 - Happy Zero Hour:' Even without two of our eight members, Zero just won't give us a break. Check out our first adventure here. *'2 - Three Bald Mice:' Armadillo's new transportation device goes terribly wrong as it makes for a strange predicament. Will the real Sigma please stand up? *'3 - Unfriendly Skies:' This epilogue was in part inspired by a chapter of Cutman's "Revenge of the Scissor Army", where Jade and Blackbelt make a brief cameo as fighter pilots. Anyways, our new Storm Eagle is introduced, so we decide to take him out and see what he can do. It leads to a bit of trouble with the Hunters, however, as well as their new Zeta Squad. *'4 - A Torturous Ordeal:' Things get bad when Jade finds himself captured by the Maverick Hunters' Zeta Squad. See what happens in the second part of the previous epiloge, when the Hunters hire a horrific new ally to add to our dismay. *'5 - Generation iX:' The series suddenly turns a bit more serious with the return of iX. What's he want, anyway? Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. *'6 - Diary of a Madman:' After a history lesson and the story behind iX, it's time to look for the power to stand up to him. Can it be done? *'7 - Double Jeopardy:' The Nightmare Police mean business, but so do we! Our quest for Limited continues in this chapter. *'8 - Battle for the Limited:' This is it, folks! The final showdown between the Alpha Movement and iX is here. Who will win? Who will survive? Why are the Zeta Squad blocking our paths? *'9 - Mr. Badwrench:' Vile keeps sending us on petty errands and the Zeta Squad keeps on coming after us. What else is new? Season 2: Attack of the Clueless The season started off with Boomer winning a Star Destroyer in a cereal giveaway, leading to a clash with the Galactic Empire. Meanwhile, the Hunters had begun hiring mercenaries, bounty hunters, and virtually anyone they could find, to seek out the Mavericks. Category:Megaman Teams